1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boiler apparatuses. More particularly, it relates to a high efficiency, compact boiler apparatuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The heating of living and working spaces is of vital importance in connection with both residential and commercial construction. In particular, efficient and safe heating of living and working spaces is necessary for a wide variety of economic and quality of life reasons.
Heating systems utilizing heated water provide heat by continuously circulating heated water through a loop of piping. In operation, relatively cold water enters a boiler apparatus where it is heated using, for example, the combustion of oil or gas. The heated water is then circulated through pipes to radiator assemblies where the heat present in the water is radiated out into the surrounding area. The then cooled water circulates back to the boiler apparatus where it is re-heated and then re-circulated through the system. Given the high cost of oil and gas, high efficiency boilers have become increasingly necessary as a means for increasing the overall efficiency of available heating systems.
Currently available high efficiency boilers suffer from several limitations. For example, these boilers often are large in size and, as a result, require significant space for their installation. Still further, local fire department ordinances may limit the positioning of these boilers to areas distant from the living and working areas to be heated. Finally, the inability of currently available boilers to modulate their burner""s firing rate in response to, for example, changing heating requirements can further decrease these boiler""s operational efficiency.
A need exists for a boiler apparatus that is simple in design and does not suffer from the limitations of prior art devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a boiler apparatus that does not suffer from the foregoing disadvantages and limitations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a boiler apparatus that is simple in construction and compact in design.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a boiler apparatus that is easy to install and maintain.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a boiler apparatus that is easily and economically produced, and readily assembled.
Other general and specific objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The boiler of the invention is generally characterized by a heat exchanger element, a burner element, and a controller element.
The heat exchanger element typically includes a coiled tubing element that functions to direct the water passing through the boiler apparatus of the invention.
The burner element includes an ignition element that provides a spark to ignite the combustible material, for example, natural gas, being used in connection with burner apparatus of the invention. The burner element also typically includes a gas valve and a venturi system. The burner element is configured to create a regulated combustion mixture of fuel and air that functions to maximize the overall efficiency of the boiler apparatus of the invention.
The controller element receives information regarding the operational status of both the boiler apparatus of the invention and the heating system into which it is incorporated. Typically, the controller element receives information from temperature sensors that monitor the temperature of the incoming and exiting water supplies within the boiler apparatus of the invention and thermostats in the living or working area to be heated. The controller element utilizes an algorithm that translates the thermal information received from the sensors and into operational activity by the boiler apparatus of the invention.
The boiler apparatus of the invention also includes a blower motor connected to a burner fan. The motor, and thus fan, pre-purges the boiler apparatus of the invention both before and after ignition of the burner element of the boiler apparatus of the invention.
Finally, the boiler apparatus of the invention typically includes an operation indication light that provides a visual indicator of the operational status of the boiler apparatus of the invention.
The invention also contemplates a method of operation for the boiler apparatus of the invention. To commence the method of the invention, a thermostat sensor calls for heat causing pump element to start. Concurrent with this action, and continuously, the controller element monitors the return temperature of that water entering the boiler apparatus of the invention via a sensor. When the controller element senses a drop in the return water temperature below a temperature set point minus a differential set point, the controller element causes the burner element to ignite after performing a first pre-purge cycle. Once ignited, the burner element burns the combustible material being supplied to the boiler apparatus of the invention. This action results in the boiler apparatus of the invention starting to heat that water passing through the heat exchanger element. To complete the method of the invention, when the thermostat sensor senses a pre-set temperature in the space being heated, the boiler apparatus of the invention proceeds through a second pre-purge cycle before shutting off.
The invention accordingly comprises the steps and apparatus embodying features of construction, combinations of elements and arrangements of parts adapted to affect such steps, as exemplified in the following detailed disclosure.